Hayato Ichimonji
Hayato Ichimonji (一文字　隼人) is Kamen Rider # 2 (仮面ライダー２号, Kamen Raidā Nigō), is the secondary protagonist of the 1971 Japanese Tokusatsu Television series Kamen Rider, the first in the famous Kamen Rider franchise of Tokusatsu programs. Like Kamen Rider 1, is a Motorcycle-riding cyborg Superhero modeled upon a grasshopper. History Born 10 October 1949, Hayato Ichimonji is a free-lance photographer, kidnapped by the organization Shocker in order to become a reconstructed human able to fight the deserter Takeshi Hongo, aka Kamen Rider. In Shotaro Ishinomori's original manga, Hayato was born and raised in a fishing village in Hokkaido, which became the setting of one chapter. In Shin Kamen Rider Spirits, the first chapter reveals how he first met Hongo and was investigating Shocker by numerous victims, where his sources tell him that Hongo is Kamen Rider #1. After Hayato witnesses Hongo transform he gets a call from his friends who were being attacked by Shocker kaijin and decides to help them. He reveals that he is a sixth degree black belt in Judo and a fifth degree black belt in Karate. Doctor Shinigami took an interest in him after he managed to hurt one of the kaijin, which set course to him becoming "The Next". Before Shocker scientists had a chance to brainwash him, Hongo appears and saves Ichimonji's sanity. Hongo leaves Japan to fight Shocker branches overseas, and Ichimonji becomes his successor as Kamen Rider, protecting Japan from Shocker's actions. Some time later, Takeshi Hongo returns to Japan and fights alongside Ichimonji. Now, Hongo is known as Kamen Rider 1 and Ichimonji, Kamen Rider 2. The pair is occasionally called "The Double Riders". With Hongo back, it's Ichimonji who now leaves Japan for training in South America. Near the end of the series, Rider 2 is back to help Rider 1 to defeat Gel-Shocker, Shocker's new denomination. Techniques *﻿Rider Kick *Rider Kaiten Kick *Rider Manji Kick *Rider Punch *Rider Chop *Rider Gaeshi *Rider Ni-dan Gaeshi *Rider Hoden *Rider Double Kick Equipment The original manga gave an in-depth analysis of the entire schematics used by Hongo, Ichimonji, and the Shocker Riders. *Ultrasensitive Antenna: a radar from the antenna *Cat's Eye: allows infrared night vision *Signal O: a brainwave transmission device that can detect other cyborgs *Crusher: The face plate that can break chains *Artificial Lungs: can recycle oxygen for two hours *Pulmonary Converter: catches wind power to convert it to energy, also acts as a radiator *Power Converter: capsules on the belt to store energy *Typhoon: transformation belt which is an anemometer which measures the rider's energy *Artificial Muscle: gives the rider the strength to jump like a giant locust *Jump Shoes: the soles are elastic-like springs. Gallery D8aedbf0c6ca068a6b039a5441d8098e.jpg 7a18314e8cdd94aa8135ae59772389a2.jpg Middle 1295417566.png DEbfLzjUQAAIFht.jpg 8ce1320387f66121e7a8d8fa9b483cb9.jpg X-senpai.jpg Navigation Category:Male Category:Kamen Rider Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Superheroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Fighter Category:Selfless Category:Big Good Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:The Icon Category:Paragon Category:Leaders Category:Loyal Category:Strategists Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Monster Slayers Category:Legacy Category:Successors Category:Nemesis Category:Lethal Category:Right-Hand Category:Warriors Category:Adventurers Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Officials Category:Mentor Category:Defectors Category:Global Protection Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Alter-Ego Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Benefactors Category:Elementals Category:Egalitarian Category:Hope Bringer Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Victims Category:Successful Category:Mascots Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Falsely Accused Category:Outright Category:Passionate Learners Category:Elderly